


I found God (I don't think he remembers)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I found God</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I found him in a lover</i>
  <br/>
  <i>When his hair falls in his face</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And his hands so cold they shake</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found God (I don't think he remembers)

_“What's your name?” the singer holds out his hand, grins._

_“Josh.” They shake hands._

_“Well, Josh, I hope we can be friends.”_

Lips crash together, bodies tumble back onto the bed. Lankier body on top of the strong one, leading, grabbing wrists and holding down. 

_Lyrics filled with pain and unknowing, fear with a background of a piano._

_Josh hugs Tyler when he hears the new songs for the new album._

_Tyler hugs him back, but doesn't cry._

“Shirt. Off.” 

Clothes get pulled off bodies, lips attach to necks and collarbones and leave bruises that won't fade for days. 

_Their first real show that isn't canceled is amazing._

_Josh loves hitting the drums behind the piano and everything else, loves being able to float away into the music._

_He loves supporting Tyler._

“Lube and condoms?”

A gesture. The items are grabbed, ripped open. 

_So many labels are contacting them._

_Tyler's giddy, beyond giddy, and Josh is in almost the same state._

_“I don't know which one to choose.” Tyler says over and over. Josh agrees with him._

Electrifying pleasure, then more and more and more until it's released in an explosion. 

_Their first world tour is amazing._

_Josh loves playing in front of so many people, and so many people love their music._

_Tyler might love it even more than Josh does._

Clothes are pulled back on, one of them leaves. 

Josh stares after the man called Tyler Joseph and thinks about the universe where they could have been.


End file.
